Fear is the force
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Max gets a blast from the past that sets his world into turmoil. Will he be able to break down all the barriers in time to save he love of his life? The fear is all he has, will it be his driving force or will he crumble? (kidnapping)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new fic, I've had the idea for a while now but have never known how to start it. I may change the rating later on depending on how graphical it becomes. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Another day began for Max and Zoe. They arrived at the hospital an ambulance was already outside and a patient was being unloaded. Max kissed Zoe goodbye and headed up to his 'office'. Zoe dropped her bags off and headed to resus to help with the new patient.

Dixie entered.

"This is Tim, he's 30 years old. He has breathing difficulties and tenderness to the left side of the abdomen. His BP is stable but his resps are low. He's had 5 mg of morphine and has been on oxygen."

"okay thanks Dixie, I'm Dr Hanna can you tell me where it hurts."

Zoe felt his abdomen, when she put pressure on the upper part of the left side of his abdomen, he took a sharp breath.

"okay, I'm going to need an abdominal CT, chest x-ray and can some do his bloods."

Zoe left the room and saw max over by the reception desk.

"glad to see your busy max, can I drag you away from your very important business. I need a patient in resus taking to CT,"

"I'm just like a bee me. Okay I'm on my way." Max stood up and walked over to Zoe.

"Can I at least get a kiss first?"

"Yeah" Zoe kissed max on the lips and he pushed the door open. He walked over to the bed took off the breaks and wheeled the patient up to CT. he glanced back at Zoe, he couldn't help but smile. He loved her so much.

Max waited for the patient, he hadn't really taken much notice of who it was, he was too interested in what he and Zoe were going to do tonight. He wanted it to be special it had been a year since their first kiss and he wanted to celebrate it in style.

Max was awakened from his day dream by the radiographer. He took the patient back to resus and went off to notify Zoe. She looked over the results and concluded it was just some minor internal bruising. His resps had stabilised and Zoe said that he could be moved to cubicles.

She paged max and he came to the room.

"Hey beautiful what can I do for you?"

"Can you take Tim to cubicles?" Max looked at Tim who was now sat up in bed. He gasped, no it couldn't be not after all this time. Zoe looked at Max she was so confused did max know Tim?

"Max. Are you okay."

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm fine." Zoe walked out giving max a soft kiss on the lips before she left.

"Max. Fancy seeing you here, Long-time no see mate."

"I'm not your mate, you made that pretty clear last time I saw you."

"But max that was 15 years ago, I've moved on since then. I've grown up. I've forgiven you and forgotten all about it. Haven't you?"

"Well you see the things you said you can't take back. I know I screwed up and you know I'm sorry for that but right now I need to get you moved."

"Fine but answer me one question. What's with you and that doctor? She's a bit out of your league mate."

"Let's leave Zoe out of this. She was nothing to do with what happened in the past. So if I can move on so can you."

Max left resus without Tim and ran into Zoe. She was so confused what had gotten into Max. He carried on walking to his 'office' he couldn't deal with this now and he knew full well that Tim was not on to forgive and forget. He just had to find out how he planned to seek his revenge.

**Please review. There'll be more soon x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Zoe stared after Max she didn't understand. She walked back into resus.

"Tim is everything okay."

"Yeah why wouldn't it be."

"It's just Max looked like he'd seen a ghost when he walked out of here."

"All he said was he needed to go somewhere and he's get someone else to take me to CT."

"But you've already been"

"Oh yeah, he said he had to go somewhere. He didn't say where."

"Alright I'll go find him."

Zoe walked out and up to Max's office. She opened the door but he wasn't there. She couldn't understand why. She took her phone out of her pocket and text Max.

'Where are you? Max please answer me I'm worried."

She pressed send and walked outside for a cigarette.

Her phone vibrated.

'Zoe I'm fine I've just gone to collect something for Connie I'll meet you at the end of the shift.'

Zoe felt slightly relieved now that Max had text back. She finished her cigarette and went back inside.

Tim's CT results were back. She looked over them, there was no sign of internal bleeding or trauma to the internal organs. Zoe walked back into resus to deliver the good news to Tim. She pushed open the door to find the room empty. She had a quick scout around but there was no sign of him. She walked to the reception desk.

"Louise can you keep an eye out for Tim he's seemed to have done a disappearing act."

"Of course shall I alert security."

"Yes please I'll be in my office."

Zoe filled the results and walked to her office. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She switched on the light. A pile of paperwork sat on her desk, she picked up the top one and flicked though it. There was a knock at the door, Zoe opened it.

"Oh Robyn."

"Alright Zoe, Max told me to bring you this."

She handed Zoe a cup of coffee.

"Aw thank you."

Robyn walked away and Zoe closed the door again.

She walked over to her desk and sat down taking a sip from her cup. Zoe opened the files and began to complete the forms.

A few hours later she only had a drop of coffee left and still had another stack of files to get through. Zoe decided to take a short break and go to the staffroom for more coffee.

Zoe walked back to her office with another cup of warm coffee in hand. She opened the door and sat back down. She had only got an hour left of her shift and would soon be back in the arms of her lover. She opened a file and suddenly felt a cold blade against her neck. She reached for her phone. She clicked onto Max's contact, the blade was beginning to dig in to her neck. She began to type.

'Max please come quick I'm in my office I'm scared..."

She hit send. The person behind her put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Wh..at do y..ou w..an..t"

"I want you, there's no time to explain, me and your lover boy have some unsettled business."

"Give that to me." He reached for her phone, he chucked it to the floor and put his heal into the screen. Zoe heard the screen smash. She needed Max where was he.

Zoe was forced out of her seat. She tried to resist, a hand was put over her mouth all she could taste was leather. She tried to turn around she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head the world around her began to spin and a blackness over took her body. She fell to the ground.

Max had just read her text and was running to her office, it was too late Zoe's body had been dragged away into the bitter cold night.

Max reached the office, a trail of blood had been left on the carpet. He stepped over it and then he saw Zoe's broken phone lying on the floor next to the leg of the chair. He was too late . Tim meant business and now he had Zoe. The person he knew Max couldn't live without.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

**Please review and I would live to know what your opinion is of the story/idea so far xx**

**Katie xx**

Zoe regained consciousness, her head was pounding. The floor was icy and the room was damp and musty. Darkness has filled every corner of the room.

The fear hit her. Where was she? What had happened? Max! Where was max? She sat up and looked around, squinting her eyes. What looked like a window was boarded up. A little stream of light came into the room. Zoe shivered it was so cold, her muscles ached as if she's been dragged here.

She shuffled herself over to one of the walls and lent against it. How long has she been in here? The walls were made of thick concrete, and rough to the touch. She heaved herself to her feet and fell against the wall. She was so tired, her body has begun to give up.

"I have to stay awake" she said to herself.

Her eyes had began to adjust to the light and across the small square room she could just make out a rectangular object. Using the wall to steady herself she made her way slowly towards it. As she neared it she placed her foot onto it. It gave way to the weight. She turned round and sat down.

Zoe closed her eyes. Why couldn't she remembered anything? How has she gotten here? So many questions clouded her thoughts. What had she done to deserve this. Then she saw a door. Without any hesitation she got quickly to her feet and headed to the door. Reaching for the handle she pushed and pulled it. It didn't budge. She was being held hostage but by who.

Her legs gave way and she collapsed. Her body hit the cold, hard floor. Tears began to flow. Her body started to shake. What was going on. She needed to remember but no matter how hard she tried it seemed almost impossible.

Sometime later she was awoken by movement outside the door. She crawled towards it. A light shone though a hole in the door.

"Who's there. Help me! What's going on? Where am I? Where's max? I need max! Let me out!"

"Nothing to worry about, soon enough you'll remember none of this" the voice from outside came.

Zoe's eyes widened she knew that voice but from where. Who could ever dream of doing something like this to her.

A small tray was pushed through the gap and the flap was closed again. She was once again submerged in the darkness. Her hand felt for the tray. She couldn't remember the last time she's eaten. She took a bite of the sandwich. The food tasted warm and dry as if it had been left out for days. But right now she was desperate, she was not going to allow herself to die of starvation. On the tray was also a cup. She took a sip. The bitter sweet liquid ran down her parched esophagus. It had a metallic taste to it.

She pushed the tray away and leant her back against the wall. She needed a way to regain her memory. There had to be a way right. She stood up and paced back and forth.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called max and I love him."

She kept repeating herself. It was one of the only memories she had stored in her mind.

She heard footsteps again.

"And as for you. I know your out there and I know you can hear me! Max will came and save me I know he will just you wait and see!" Zoe screamed.

"Calm yourself deary. As for max coming to rescue you I wouldn't hold your breath. Ahh" it was the same voice as before. Zoe eyes showed a sense of recognition once again. She needed to find out who it was, she needed to remember.

She felt onto the mattress and buried her face in her hand. A soft sobbing arose from her body. Max would find her, he had to. Her beats became heavy and she fell into a fear plagued sleep.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

_Do you guys like the idea of alternating chapters between max and Zoe or not? I would love to here from you xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Fear arose in Max's body. Zoe was gone. He ran down to reception and took the phone out of Louise's hand.

"Police please.

My girlfriends been kidnapped.

Max walker

Holby City Emergency department"

Max could hear voices all around him and yet he couldn't comprehend the words. His mine was racing. His heart rate was rocketing.

A hand touched his shoulder. He jolted. He turned around and lofty stood in front of him.

"Max. Max what's wrong. What's happened."

"I..t..s Zoe."

"What's Zoe. What's happened to Zoe."

"S..h..es gone."

"Gone where?"

"She been taken. My Zoe's been taken."

Max dropped to the floor. His body felt weak. Tears began to flow down his checks. At that moment the police entered the ED. The DCI spotted Max on the floor. She bent down and spoke to him.

"I take it your Max." She helped him to his feet and they followed Connie to her office.

Max sat down and the officers sat opposite.

"So Max tell us exactly what's happened."

"It's Zoe she gone. He's taken her."

"Okay calm down. Who's Zoe and who's taken her."

"Zoe's a doctor here and she's my girlfriend. And he's taken her. It's all my fault I should have told her. I should have warned her. It's all my fault. Zoe I'm sorry. Zoe my baby I'm so sorry."

"Max who's taken Zoe and do you know where."

"Do you think I'd be here right now if I knew where he'd taken her."

"Who's he"

"Tim."

"Tim ?"

"Timothy Cavalon."

"So you know Timothy?"

"Yeah we used to be friends at high school."

"And what happened."

"We fell out and now he wants to hurt me like i hurt him."

"What do you mean hurt him."

"He was in love with this girl and I ruined it for him or so he thinks. And now he wants to experience what he did. He's not sane and now he's got Zoe. What if he hurts her? There's blood in her office. What if she's dead? My Zoe my darling Zoe."

Max broke down.

The DCI was on the phone.

"Hello can we have a forensic team at Holby City hospital asap."

She put the phone down. And walked over to Max. He lifted his head slightly.

"Max we are going to do everything we can to find Zoe. Don't lose faith."

Max didn't know how to feel. But what he did know was that he now had to live fearing for Zoe's life. He knew what Tim was capable of and that's what terrified him the most. He would go to extreme lengths to get his revenge and if that meant hurting Zoe Max wouldn't put it past him.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. This is Zoe's chapter. Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review :)**

**Katie xx**

Zoe awoke from her restless slumber. Her hair was mated and her clothes soiled. Her eyes were heavy. She looked around the room. It was exactly how she's left it. There was light flowing in from the outside world so it was definitely daytime.

She couldn't remember how long she's been in there. Was it a few days, weeks or maybe longer. She'd been entered into a tickless land where time lies dormant waiting to be reinstated.

Zoe sat on the edge of the mattress. She repeated her same ritual.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called max and I love him."

She didn't know how many times she's told herself this but she had to remember it was the only power she had left.

On the floor lay discarded trays of half eaten food. He hadn't been in to collect them yet. The darkness seemed endless she longed for light, warmth and to be with Max. But it was never going to be the same. Max would find her but she didn't know when.

She stood up her legs hardly been able to support her own weight. She walked towards the door and back again repeating

" My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called max and I love him."

To herself as she walked.

The loneliness was beginning to make a home in her mind. She wished for human interaction. Was she going mad. She couldn't tell. She came to a stop at the opposite corner of the room to the mattress and sank to the floor. She began crying again. Her eyes were sore and blood shot and her skin coated in dust.

Footsteps outside the door got closer and she heard a muffled voice. The door opened and the trays removed. She heard the lock turn and then silence.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Max's turn this time. Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Max sat reading the message he got sent by Zoe over and over again. It had to hold some information. Connie came outside and called Max back inside.

He reluctantly stood up and walked inside. Everyone had to carry on like nothing had happened. The police had launched an investigation and all Max could do was sit and wait.

It had been a week now and they had made no progress. Max had just taken a patient up to X-ray and now stood absent minded staring at his phone screen.

His phone vibrated. He unlocked it and a message from unknown popped up. He clicking onto it and it was an audio recording. He made his way quickly to his office and locked the door behind him. Before sitting down and pressing play.

"So I take it by now you know it's me. Your precious Zoe is all but safe here. Don't even think about going to the police again. One wrong move Max and it will all be over for me Max. But you'll be entered into a never ending world of grief and pain."

Max dropped his phone. It was definitely Tim. Why was he going to such lengths though it was all a mistake and they had only been 15. Max played it again and then read Zoe's last text again.

He needed to find her. It has been made pretty apparent that she was not safe and would never be safe again unless she could be found. It was time to play detective. She couldn't be far away. Tim didn't have a car and there's no chance he could have gotten a taxi with an unconscious body. She was somewhere near the hospital but it was just having to find out where.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy x**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

Zoe say wide eyed. Her body was in the room but her mind was very much else where. She sat her hands in her lap. Looking straight at the wall in front of her. It felt like months now but I couldn't have been could it. She had no sense of date or time. When the light faded outside it meant it was night time not that she really slept at the moment.

She though of Max which gave her hope. She could still remember her old life. She wanted it back she needed it back. She was a doctor her job was to fix people but confined in these four walls she was useless and she hated that the most.

The seconds seemed to last for eternity. The darkness was beginning to mess with Zoe's head. She was still eating but it seemed to be becoming a mission and with it something didn't feel right.

She was still trying to understand this situation. Why was she the target, what did he want with her that meant she had to be locked up. She's tried to escape but it was no use she was trapped there was no way out.

She stood up, regaining her balance. She walked over to the door, there was no new food. She paced up and down repeating the same speech to herself.

" My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called max and I love him."

The hole in the door clucked open and a tray was punched through. Zoe bent down to collect her food. She brought a sandwich to her mouth and noticed a white powder on the edge of the bread. She took a bite, it tasted the same as always. She was starving and food was food. She sat back down to finish.

The light outside was dimming and she was sleep deprived. Her eyes were droopy and her head pounding. She lay back on the filth ridden mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy x**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

It had been two weeks now since Zoe disappearance. Max was sleep deprived. His eyes had dark rims. How could his childhood best friend put him through this much pain.

He walked into the ED with his earphones in, he made a beeline for the staffroom. He'd become very distant lately and people were beginning to get increasingly worried.

They all knew that Zoe had disappeared and the police were on the case and they had to accept that nothing they could do was going to bring her back any faster. But max knew differently. This was personal. And he was the target not Zoe. And yet she was paying the price.

His phone buzzed. It was another audio clip. Max sat down on the sofa with his earphones still in. Tim's voice rang out.

"Your gaining ground I'm impressed. Who'd have thought it little Max Walker turning out to be an ace detective.

Oh listen. You hear that! She's crying again. Begging for you to rescue her, but I know that your no knight in shining armour."

The sound cut off. Max sat there silent. Not a muscle in his body moved. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His Zoe. His poor Zoe. Crying herself to sleep, alone in the darkness. He need to find her.

Tim was right he was no knight in shining armour. He was her prince and Zoe was his princess and it was his duty to fight for her. He had to find her and he wasn't going to give in until he did.

Tim had said he was gaining ground, that meant only one thing Zoe was near to the hospital. But where. Max had to find her with or with police help. Zoe's life was at stake and Max needed to protect her.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Decided to update this one twice this week because I've had time to write future you enjoy x**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Her eyes had finally become accustomed to the darkness. The room was tiny. The floor cold and hard beneath her feet.

Her clothes had become ragged and head was in constant pain. The food shed eaten was never enough her stomach groaned.

Her body shivered against the wall, her life had played out before her more times than she cares to remember. Her knees were kept tight to her chest. Her body shivered uncontrollably, and a cold sweat encased her.

The door slot opened and her meal was passed in. This always brought a small amount of joy. They seemed so few and far between. She stood wirily up and picked up the tray sitting back down on the mattress to eat. She didn't feel very hungry but with out the food she had less chance of survival.

Zoe stood back up and paced the room.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called ..."

She began to hit her head.

"No I can't remember!"

"Max! It's Max! And I love him."

Zoe lay back down and closed her eyes she never knew the time and the days merged into weeks.

As she opened her eyes.

"Max Max is that you"

The figure before her disappeared.

"I'm not going mad no I'm not. Max come back"

Her imagination was running wild. She needed to find an escape but she felt weak. The darkness invaded her mind once again and she fell back into her demonic dreams.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Another sleepless night passed and max still had no lead on Zoe's where abouts. But giving up was not an option. It would never be an option.

He stepped out of the house. The street was quite. The road was still. No one about. Just the way max liked to travel to work. No questions and no comments about Zoe. It was so hard. All the lying, all the pretending everything was okay.

He arrived at work and sat down in the staffroom as his phone buzzed.

"Think your getting closer do you? Well think again. I thought I saw some potential but I stand corrected. The sound of sobbing has finally ceased. I think she's sleeping now. She's been asleep a lot these past few day; screaming really does take it out of you."

"Leave her alone" max shouted at the phone before throwing it across the room. His Zoe! She was his Zoe. And now he couldn't even protect her from the monster.

'This was all his fault. If only he hadn't...' People began to arrive for their shifts so max made his way to his 'office'. He spent so much time in here theses days sometimes going home was too hard.

The door knocked, and duty called. He'd have to formulate a plan of action later.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I'm now combining both max and Zoe's parts. The first section is about Zoe and the second about max. Hope you enjoy xx **

**I'm sorry this was meant to be updated yesterday but after my little sister unfortunately fell down the stairs and was taken to hospital, I didn't feel in the mood to update. She is absolutely fine now but was kept under observation for a few hours. She actually wanted to stay and asked my mum when she could go back! For a 3 yea****r old she is a major casualty fan! She loves Max and Zoe and connie! Xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Her face was pale in the dark. Her skin had begun to yellow and her eyes heavy and blood shot. She'd lost all sense of herself.

Her hair hung limp off her head and her breathing was shallow as she slept, her eyes hunting the darkness for an escape. A way out. A way to end this imprisonment.

A figure caught her eye.

"Is that you?" "I need you"

But it was gone, just her mind playing tricks.

She was disturbed by a clatter of metal and a tray of food was pushed through. She stood up her bones cracking and muscles tensing.

She ate little by little. Wanting to savour the little bit of normality she had left. She drank the water and stood back up.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor at holby City hospital, and I have a boyfriend."

She repeated it serval times before sitting down.

"I missed something! I can't remember why can't I remember? What are you doing to me."

Her head hit the mattress, her eyes have way and she entered back into the land of helplessness and pain.

* * *

Max sat on the edge of his bed. It felt so empty since Zoe was taken. He hates sleeping in it and rarely did. The sofa had become his place of sleep. More out of need rather than want. Sleep was a scarce thing these days. He spent every waking hour searching for Zoe.

He felt his phone buzz on the bed next to him. This was the part of the day he hated the most. He unlocked the screen and saw that it wasn't an audio clip but instead a video. Without thinking he pressed play.

'Zoe lay crumpled on the mattress, her frame now withering away. Her skin dirty and hair matted. Even in the poor lighting Max could tell that she wasn't well. She cried out as she moved. He body weak and limp.

"Is that you! I need you!" She cried in the darkness.'

The video cut off. Max say staring at the screen. His Zoe! His poor Zoe! Just as he thought that was the end for today an audio clip arrived. Max pressed play.

"She'll never forget me max but your just going to be a faded memory. A figment of her imagination."

A tear slipped down his cheek. He really was helpless. There was nothing he could do. Tim was playing on his fear of losing Zoe; it was working. Fear is the force. But now this made Max even more determined to find Zoe. He would use the fear as his driving force. It was now or never.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy x**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

"Ahghgh"

Zoe awoke. Her head pounding, her body had broken out into a cold sweat. Her hands shook and her breaths were laboured.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked around allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the darkness that seeped in the through her skin penetrating every part of her.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor at holby City hospital." "No! I've forgotten. No why? No there's something missing"

She began to scream, tears falling down her face. She'd forgotten Max.

* * *

Max had just gone on his lunch break after a rate he busy morning.

His phone buzzed. The message was from Tim but it wasn't an audio clip or a video. It was a phone number.

'07236917386, ring it if you dare.'

Max stood still! Should he ring it or not. Yes yes I should he thought. He put the phone to his ear.

'Papas pizza can we take your order.'

Max hung up. A pizza place. He recognised the name. It was just a few streets away from the hospital. Was it a clue to Zoe's where abouts. No Tim wouldn't give up the game that easily and anyhow why take her to a pizza place someone would have seen something.

As he placed his phone back into his pocket as if on cue it buzzed. Max lifted it out and pressed play.

"So I take it you rang! Knew you wouldn't be able to resist. And I take it, it was of little assistance! But my dear friend think again. It's of more worth than you may think. You better get your butt into gear though. She's most definitely forgotten your name now."

Max slid down the wall and landed on the floor. He's lost Zoe. The little bit of hope he's clung to! The fact he was still hers. And now she couldn't remember him. How could he have let this happen. To them; to Zoe.

His body began to shake!

"Get a grip!" He told himself. "You have to carry on for Zoe! She needs you."

Max pulled himself back to his feet, wiped his eyes and walked back to the ED. He had to carry on.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

She'd not slept for what she thought was the night. She'd lost track of the hours, the days, the weeks. Everything had blurred into one.

Time seemed endless, so how do you live in a tickless land. Zoe was beginning to give up. Her body was weak. Her eyes tired. Her mind fractured.

She stood up. And began pacing the room again.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor at holby City hospital."

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor at holby City hospital."

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor at holby City hospital."

The clatter of metal came again, that familiar sound. It was feeding time. She sat down and began to eat, but stopped. She felt sick. You can't eat when you feel sick.

She stepped back from the tray which was later collected. And sat back down on the mattress. She rested her head on the wall. Her eyes closed.

Zoe forced her eyes open and there in front of her was a man. The knife was pointing straight at her. She screamed. Then silence. The figure was gone and she was alone again.

* * *

"Max, can you take Mrs Wilson to cubicles." Rita asked.

"Yeah."

Max took the wheel chair from Rita and began to walk to cubicles. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he knew it would be from Tim. But right now he still had a job to do.

He left Mrs Wilson and walked off to the staffroom. It was empty which was a relief. He sat down and pressed play.

"Max, Max, Max! She can't remember your name and now has forgotten she's even got a 'boyfriend'. It's been 6 weeks I take it you already knew that, how horrible it must be having to count the days you have been without her. I must say she's been a tough cookie to crack. Oh listen since. *a scream in the background*! Oh my mistake, she must have seen something. Her mind seems to be running wild these days, I better go and see if I can comfort her, as it seems you can't."

An anger arose inside him. How could Tim do this! How could he have let it happen? The guilt was eating away at him. Zoe was alone and scared. Would she recognise Max? Would she remember who he was.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

**To the guest reviewer- thank you so much for your review, it's such a pleasure receiving them! And I promise something will happen within he next few chapters just bare with me, it's only taken so long to get here because I only did weekly updates due to being busy with my GCSEs so if you could just keep reading and soon you'll wish will be granted xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Double Update!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. so today I'm going to post chapters 14 and 15! i know that it may seem its been a little while since something happened but your wish has finally been granted, read until the end of chapter 15 I hope your ready!**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Another tray of food lay untouched, Zoe had been refusing to eat for the last week and now it was beginning to take its toll.

For the last three days Zoe hadn't moved from the matters. It soaked up the tears as they fell. Her body was frail, and her bones brittle.

She had no energy, felt no worth and had no reason to fight anymore. No Max to remember. The memories, the hope that's what kept her going.

She lay facing the wall, whispering to herself.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor."

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor."

Until she heard the metal clang of the shutter opening, she remained still, somewhat seeming oblivious to the noise.

She'd been through so much and now she was ready to give up. For it all end. To escape the the never ending nightmare.

* * *

It was Max's first day off since Zoe's disappearance, he'd refused before but Connie had forced him this time.

He sat on a bench in silence watching the world pass him by. Everyone going about their daily lives, but he's forgotten what normality felt like.

The act of going to work, and coming home to Zoe. Eating as a couple, going to bed together and waking up in each other's embrace the next morning. Her taking the chocolate at work that he's just always about to eat. The doughnuts for breakfast. And that distinctive secant 'coco channel and cigarettes'.

The buzz of his phone brought him crashing back down to earth. He plugged in his headphones and pressed play.

"She's stopped eating! She better not ruin my experiment. She's been silent for 3 days now, try not to worry she's still alive; just! By now you have to have some idea where she is I've given you enough help."

'Experiment' that was the one word that jumped out at him. That was all this was an experiment. How could he do this? How could he get away with this?

Zoe was a mere cog in the machine to Tim but to Max she was his world. All Max needed was a break through a simple clue and Mayen then everything would slot into place.

He's have to wait until tomorrow's message made its appearance. But for the rest of the day he'd just sit and watch. Sit and wait. Sit and pray for a miracle.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Zoe barely moved a muscle. She lay on her side still facing the wall. Only her own thoughts for company.

She was becoming increasingly weak, her skin was being to thin, her bones and muscles began to ache and her thoughts were untameable.

She had to keep herself going. There had been no tray of food since the one left, what she thought was last night.

She'd stopped hoping for a dramatic rescue, for a way out, a means of escaping this torture. No one had found her as of yet, and time was running out for Zoe. There's only so long a person can live without food or water and on her condition outcomes were a lot less promising.

As she closed her eyes she murmured to herself.

"I'm a doctor" she felt the presence of a figure beside her and a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Get off me" she sent a fist flying towards the figures face, she felt the crack of their jaw underneath her knuckles. Her hand return to her side, the bruises already beginning to seep through her translucent skin.

* * *

On his way back from x-Ray max couldn't subdue the shaking of his hands. Everyday he began to lose a little bit of hope. The hope and the fear that's what kept him going.

'Stay optimistic' that's what everyone told him day after day. But I was being to be coke tiresome. There's only ever so much hope a person can have. Only so long they can be positive.

Max was heading down a road of no return. Tim had him exactly where he wanted him and he had the thing most precious to him. Zoe!

He put the breaks on the bed and left resus. His phone buzzed and he quickly entered his 'office'. He sat down and pressed play.

"She's forgotten her own name now too but she seems to be clinging onto her beloved title. I have work to do now, I can't stay put forever. Not even the police have come close to finding me. Max you're Zoe's last hope."

Max replayed the message, yes yes it was the distinctive sound of a train in the background. Zoe! He knew where zoe was. He raced down the stairs and out of the ED. He ran across the road and down the street. The trains ran behind the pizza place and on the same road stood the remains of the old police station. How could he have been so stupid.

As he approached the building, he began to panic. Would she recognise him or would she hate him for the rest of her life. It was now over never. He pulled back the metal sheeting on the door and climbed through the gap.

He navigated through the corridors and finally found the only locked door. He assumed Tim was long gone by now. What's the point of sticking around when your job is done. Using a shard of metal Max managed to prise open the lock and there on the floor before him was Zoe. Her body limp and broken. His Zoe. He took a step forward, not wanting to alarm her.

A quiet murmur was arising from her.

"I'm a doctor."

Max bent down next to her. And placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me." She screamed, sending her fist flying at max.

"Zoe. It's me Max. Remember me."

"No go away."

Max stepped back. He needed help. He called the police who arrived in no time at all. Zoe was loaded onto an ambulance before being taken back to the hospital, max stayed by her side.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Zoe's safe! I hope everyone is still enjoying this fic. I've done my research for these next few chapters but there may still be some medical errors which I apologise about in advance. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

The ED doors opened and in flooded Dixie, Iain and max. Zoe was lay down, being wheeled in at some speed to minimise the amount of people that saw her. She was taken straight into resus where Connie, Tess and Robyn along with Dylan where waiting.

"She is confused and delusional, her Bp is high at 140/90 and her breathing is laboured. She's had no medication as we didn't know if she'd been given any whist being locked up so wanted to avoid unnecessary reactions. She's tachycardic and has a temperature of 38.5.

On the way out both Dixie and Iain asked Max if he was okay and told him if he needed anything not hesitate to ask. Max smiled, and then returned his attention to Zoe, she was slightly pale. She seemed to have lost weight. He listened as they all spoke to each other about Zoe.

"She has dilated pupils, her temperature has risen to 38.9, and she's very confused and disorientated."

"Can I get FBCs, U&amp;Es, LFTs, blood gases, a full toxs screen and can we started her on a saline drip she's very dehydrated."

"There's minor contusions to the arms, legs and torso, but nothing to suggest major injury. I think she may have broken a finger, so can we book an x-ray"

This was a slight relief to Max's ears. All this time he's worried endlessly and the fact that Zoe was still here and seemingly physical unharmed made him feel a little less guilty.

Connie walked over to max.

"So I take it she broke her finger punching you?"

"Yeah it seems that way, but I don't blame her she was terrified! She probably thought I was him!"

Zoe began to thrash around, still not sure about where the hell she was, and obviously very afraid. She had no recollection of who Max was or anyone else in that matter. All she knew was that it was most defiantly not the room. There was too much light that was blinding her. It smelt familiar but she couldn't place it. The room began to spin around her and her body began to tremor.

"Get your hands off me! I'm a doctor. Leave me alone."

"Zoe, do you know where you are, its Connie. You're back in Holby ED."

She showed no sign of calming down and became increasingly agitated. Max stood back as they decided to sedate her to prevent her from injuring herself or anyone else further.

"Can I have 5mg of diazepam via IV, I need to put her under sedation so we can calm her and determined just what she's had to endure."

Max stood next to Zoe taking her hand in his, "Hey Zo" she looked at him as the drug began to take effect.

Not even a brief second of memory, Zoe really had forgotten him just like Tim had promised.

"Tess can you take max through to cubicles and check his jaw over?"

"Of course, come on max, she's safe and she's going to get the best possible care."

Once Zoe was under sedation she was taken to a side room out of the way and max sat just watching her. She still seemed restless. He had no idea what was travelling through her mind. All the things she experienced still trapped with her in that room. Max wanted to know but was not in any position to press her for information. It was going to take her time to adjust back to her old life.

The transition from isolation, helplessness and constant fear to a sensory overload and freedom was going to prove most challenging. For Zoe but also for max. He'd searched for so long that the fear he felt had become the force that made him not give up. He never lost hope. He had been so determined to find her and now she was lying back in the very hospital she was taken from. But this time he was not going to leave her side. She was broken yes but she was not irreparably broken. She was only as irreparably broken as she believed herself to be and this was Dr Zoe Hanna after all. The tough, the strong the women who lets nothing and no one define her.

Max reached out taking her hand in his, it felt somewhat different. Her body was still dirty as shed not washed in over 6 weeks, her clothes had been taken as forensic evidence. The fibres would be analysed under an electron microscope and any chemicals found would be analysed.

Max kissed Zoe's cheek, it had been so long since he'd seen her. He wanted his Zoe back but he knew that things would never go back to the way they were for a while at least.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

As the sedation began to wear off, Zoe began to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened. She thrashed her head from side to side. Her vision was blurred. She saw the darkness around her. Was she still in that room? The bed beneath her felt warm. She caught a glimpse of max. The face she recognised from the room. Was it him? The one who'd kept her locked up. Her body stiffened.

"Help me! Someone help me! Get me out of here!"

"Zoe, Zoe it's okay. I'm here it's me max."

Zoe didn't respond she lay still too afraid to move. Max reached out to touch her but she flinched away.

"Someone any one help me!"

Connie came rushing in along with Tess.

"Have we got the tox screen results back?"

"Yeah she has high levels of LSD in her system"

"Okay so that would explain the dilated pupils, high temperature, the cold sweats and the shivering."

"Connie?"

"Zoe yes I'm here, your safe."

"How long have I been gone?"

"About 6 weeks I think"

"Oh. What happened all I remember is waking up in a room."

"You were knocked unconscious and then taken away. No one saw what actually happened. But we do know who it was"

"Who please tell me?"

"I think I'll leave max to explain to you"

"Max?"

"Yes max your boyfriend, he's a porter here, has the one that was sitting with you"

"I knew I remembered him, I saw him in the room a few times."

"They were just hallucinations Zoe."

"Hallucinations? Was I on LSD or something?"

"Yes I am afraid so I think you consumed the drug through the food you ate whilst in there. And when u=you stopped eating there was still large quantities in your blood stream."

"But I feel okay now."

"Yes that's because we gave you diazepam to sedate you to prevent you injuring yourself or anyone else around you, the benzodiazepines decrease central and peripheral sympathomimetic drug effects."

At that moment Max re-entered the room. "Can you explain that again I'm not really up to date with all the medical speak?"

"Max is that you?"

"Zoe yes yes it's me. I'm so sorry I should never have let it happen. I feel so responsible."

"Max don't she's not ready just sit down hold her hand and I'll explain everything."

Max sat down taking Zoe's hand in his.

"Okay so zoe had LSD in her blood stream. LSD is a hallucinogen it works by altering the path way of the nerve impulses causing confusion, hallucinations, dehydration, sleeplessness, agitation, impulsive behaviour and anxiety. The diazepam we gave her reversed the effects of the LSD by altering the nerve pathways and therefore cancelling out the effects of the Hallucinogenic substance. That is why Zoe has regained her mental capacity and remembered me and now remembers you. It's going to be okay from now on. It's going to take time and you'll need to be patient. I can't promise that this experience won't affect Zoe for the rest of her life, but with you by her side I have no concerns that she'll be able to recover from the ordeal and move on over time."

Zoe smiled weakly and squeezed Max's hand.

"It will be okay Zoe I promise, I'm going nowhere."

"I know, I remember a lot now. I remember you. I love you max."

"Zoe I love you too. You will never know how much pain I was in when I found out he'd taken you. I'm sorry. One day I'll explain everything but right now we need to concentrate on your recovery. And when you feel ready and only if you want to I'm always here if you ever want to talk about it. What happened in that room, how you felt. All I want to do is to be there for you, to help you through it."

"Max, I will when the time is right. But please can you answer me one question?"

"Yes."

"Who kidnapped me?"

"Tim."

"Tim the patient I was treating?"

"Yes I'm so sorry Zoe. I should have told you."

"Told me what?"

"That Tim was my best friend in high school but he blames me."

"Blames you what? "

"Zoe not today, I'll tell you one day. Right now you need to focus on getting better."

Max kissed her, and she reached her arms around his neck. They hugged and then Zoe lay her head back down and closed her eyes, she was sleep deprived and now felt comforted by the fact max was by her side.

* * *

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

* * *

_A/N- so there will be 3 more chapters and then chapter 21 will be a prequel, this will explain Tim's motives and will hopefully answer any questions you may have._


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

_2 Weeks later_

* * *

Zoe was sitting patiently on the edge of her bed, her back of belongings placed beside her. Connie had just gone to get her discharge form and max had taken a couple of bags to the car already. The door opened and in walked Connie. Zoe knew the procedure. She signed on the line and Connie signed below and then it was back out into the real world. She was nervous to say the least.

Ever since the rugs had fully worn off she'd been experiencing short sharp flashbacks but that was considered normal after all she'd been on acids for over 6 weeks. Max came into the room. He picked up the final bag and helped Zoe to her feet. She said her goodbyes to Connie and some of the other staff and was soon in the car. Max began to drive through the streets and soon arrived at the house he and Zoe lived before her disappearance. Max parked the car and got out opening the door on the other side to let Zoe out and to retrieve all her bags from the boot.

Zoe walked towards the front door, just one foot in front of the other was what kept playing through her mind. She reached the front door and max was there just behind her and unlocked the door. She stepped inside. It seemed different. It was practically untouched. There was no mess, no clutter. It looked practically uninhabited. How bad had things really got for max on the outside?

They walked into the living room. The photos still scattered the walls. All the moments they never wanted to forget. Max felt at a loss. He'd spent so much time just sitting, waiting, hoping and now his wish had been granted. Zoe was home. She was actually home. Back in the place where she belonged. It still seemed so surreal. Like at any moment he'd wake up and realise it had all just been a dream.

He went into the kitchen and made two cups of tea and then set them down on the table in the living room. He sat down next to Zoe. She seemed so distant, like her mind was elsewhere. They sat there in silence. Max sat watching Zoe. Her hands kept twitching, and her breathing slowing and then becoming rapid again. He reached out to take her hand and she flinched.

"Zoe it's okay. It's me."

"I'm sorry. Just not used to it anymore."

She relaxed again and max held onto her hand. Max tried to make small talk but it was pretty obvious Zoe wasn't ready for that yet. She began to sip at her tea. It was getting pretty late and they hadn't eaten yet so max left Zoe and went to make some toast.

He entered the room again carrying a plate and set it down and took a piece. He looked at Zoe but she just shook her head before standing up and moving out of the room. She walked up the stairs looking from side to side. Tim was still out there somewhere what if he came back for me she thought. She stopped dead still not daring to move a muscle. There was a noise coming from upstairs. She didn't want to make a noise shouting for max. But max had already heard the silence of no footsteps and had gone to investigate. He looked up to see Zoe clinging to the handrail. He quickly rushed up the stairs and took Zoe into his arms.

"Zoe. What's wrong?"

"It's him he's up there. I heard him."

"No Zoe he's gone. Is just the cat"

"But we don't have a cat."

"Yeah about that. Someone down the road was giving away kittens and I needed something to keep me going. You have to understand it had been 6 weeks, Zoe I had no idea if I was ever going to get you back. And now you're here and I couldn't be happier. I'll get rid of Hope if you want me to."

"You could have told me. Max I was terrified. But let's meet Hope then."

They climbed the rest of the stairs and max opened the door of the spare room and the little white and black cat came bounding towards him. He bent down and scooped her up.

"Hope meet your mummy."

"you named her Hope to stop your hope from dwindling." She spoke as she stroked the kitten. "ill let you keep her, as long as you promise to never call me her mummy again. Cats and I have never had a great relationship. And another thing she's your responsibility. Saying that she is kind of cute."

"This is the Zoe I fell in love with. Now Hope let's get you settled and then it's time for bed for me and Zoe as well."

"Max please stop talking to the cat, she can't understand you."

"Is that the case? I'll have you know I'm an experienced cat whisperer!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now can we please go to bed?"

"Yes." He said as he placed hope onto her bed and shut the door behind them.

They walked into their room, got unchanged and climbed into bed. Zoe lay facing the wall and soon fell asleep. Max lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Just as he was about to drop off Zoe began to become increasingly warm. He body began to sweat and her arms thrashed violently.

_"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at Holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called max and I love him."_

Max rolled over and wrapped his arms around Zoe, causing her to awake from her nightmare. She sat up running a hand through her hair. She tried to regain control of her breathing. Max by this time had sat up as well. She lent her head against max's shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"It's okay Zoe I've got you. No one is going to hurt you not ever again. I know I don't understand, but when you're ready to share I'll be here and I'll listen. It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay. You're safe I've got you and I'm never going to let you go."

They laid back down. Her body still nestled in max's arms. He kissed her forehead as she fell back to sleep. "I'm sorry Zoe." He whispered as she slipped into her dream scape once again.

* * *

**Please Review xx**

* * *

_A/N- there will be 2 more Official chapters (19 and 20) and then chapter 21 will be about Tim and Max as 15 year olds which i have already written._


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter, only just realised that its Monday, so sorry that this is little later than i normally would update. Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Max sat on the sofa cradling Hope. Zoe was still in bed after a disturbed night sleep and max didn't have the heart to wake her even though it was nearing 1pm. Hope had begun to purr. Silence had blanketed him and he sat with just his own thoughts.

The sound of footsteps above him reminded him that Zoe was home. It still didn't feel real. As she came into view on the stairs max placed the now sleeping Hope onto the cushion and stood up opening the door for Zoe.

"Morning beautiful, coffee?"

"Yes please."

Zoe moved into the room and took a seat next to the cat, she was still yet to decide if she would be friends with Hope yet. Max walked back in carrying two cups of coffee and handed one to Zoe before sitting on the other sofa so not to disturb Hope. There was an atmosphere of unease but that was to be expected.

Zoe placed her drink down on the table and stood up. She looked down, not even glancing in max's direction and opened the living room door and climbed back up the stairs. Max didn't have the first clue at what was going on so he followed her. He began to walk up the stairs taking care not to make too much noise. He looked round the door that had been left slightly ajar to see zoe sat on the edge of the bed eyes shut tightly and fingers interlocked on her lap her body rocking forwards and backwards. Max stepped into the room.

"Zoe, are you okay?" there was no response. He stepped closer sitting down on the bed beside her.

Then she began to speak rather quickly.

"_I woke up my head was pounding. The floors cold beneath my feet and it smelt like rotting wood. The darkness began to surround me I was trapped. Where was I? Where were you? I lost you max. My whole body was in pain, my muscles ached. The window was covered by a wooden board so only a small amount of light reached the room. I sat trembling on the mattress, if that's what you called it. My eyes began to close, I forced myself to stay awake. I found the door, I pushed all my weight against it. Nothing happened. I didn't know who I was being kept by. I fell to the floor, tears falling down my cheeks. I began to shout, a voice answered me. "You'll remember none of this" was the response. I was scared so scared. Where were you max I needed you? The metal hatch opened and a tray of food was let for me. 'My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a doctor at Holby City hospital. My boyfriend is called max and I love him.' There came footsteps outside and the tray was pulled back through. The voice came again, I recognised it I knew I did and now I know why. It was Tim! I fell down, pushing my face into the mattress, I had faith, hope that you'd find me."_

Zoe remained on the bed, she was now crying hysterically. Max put his arms round her pulling her in close.

"I was losing hope. My eyes felt heavy. I'd lost myself to the darkness that seemed to seep through my skin and into my blood. My hair was matted by my tears and my breathing was barely visible, I was still trapped as I slept I searched for a way to escape the torture. I saw a figure.

"Is that you?" "I need you" Max I saw you there in the room, I thought you'd come to rescue me. But it was gone, mind playing tricks.

"My name is Zoe Hanna and I'm a Doctor at Holby City hospital, and I have a boyfriend."

"I missed something! I can't remember why can't I remember? What are you doing to me?"

My mind blacked out, I was lost in the never ending nightmare."

"Zoe It's okay, it's over. I've got you. Please Zoe it's all going to be okay we can get through this!"

Zoe lay down, resting her head on the pillow. Max placed his hand on her side and stroked her hair, she soon fell asleep again. Max wondered back downstairs and the phone began to ring. He quickly picked up the handset.

"Hello"

"Hello this is DCI Maton ringing in connection with the abduction of Zoe Hanna, is Max there?"

"Yes this is max speaking."

"There's been a development in the case. We have found Timothy Cavalon!"

* * *

**please review xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry for delay, the website wasn't working yesterday and i sort of forgot on monday x**

**please review xx**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Max held the phone in his hand. It was over. It was finally all over. Zoe no longer had to live in fear. He placed the phone down his hands beginning to tremble. His breathing began to grow more rapid. What was he going to do? He'd been waiting for this news for over 3 months and now they had found Tim.

He needed to get down to the police station but that would mean waking Zoe to tell her. He couldn't not tell her. Could he? She'd want to see Tim for herself to allow herself to put the past behind her to get closure. She deserved that much.

Max ran back up the stairs, Hope was hot on his heels, and he went into their room. He walked over to Zoe and gently began to wake her. Hope had jumped up onto the bed and began to nuzzle at Zoe's cheek.

"Zoe I'm sorry, I'll explain on the way but we need to get to the police station. They have found Tim."

"Max what. They found him. Where? When? I need to get dressed."

Zoe got out of bed and pulled on some clothes before getting into the car alongside max. She was scared, she was about to come face to face with her captor in a sense. On the journey Zoe couldn't sit still. Then max began to speak.

"Zoe are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good now listen. Tim is in custody, they need to us to check and resign our statements. Zoe it's going to be over, this will lead to his arrest. You can move on, no longer scared by your own shadow or Hope. We both need this."

They arrived outside the police station and got out of the car. Zoe walked a little bit ahead of max. They walked into reception and Max spotted Tim through the glass in the door. They made momentary eye contact before max reached to grab Zoe's hand squeezing softly just reminding Tim, himself and Zoe that she was his, that she was safe, that he was going to protect her.

The desk sergeant motioned for them both to take a seat. A few minutes later DCI Maton appeared and asked Zoe to follow her. They entered an interview room and Zoe was presented with her initial statement which she had to re-read and then date and sign it again. As Zoe began to read all the thoughts and feelings began to resurface. All the fear bubbling up inside her. This was it, it would finally be over just a few more hours and she'd be free. She came to the end of the piece of writing and it was like being liberated all over again but this time for good. She took the pen, signed and dated the bottom and then left the room. She ran into max's arms as she cried uncontrollably.

Then it was Max's turn, he left Zoe sat on the plastic chairs in reception. He wanted to get this over. He sat down and read over his statement once he agreed that it was all correct he singed it. He was let back out, Zoe stood up and walked to him throwing her arms around him.

The other door opened and out walked a handcuffed Tim. He looked straight at Max and Zoe. Max hugged her tighter.

"Timothy Cavalon I'm charging you for the abduction of Dr Zoe Hanna, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be taken as evidence that can be later relied upon in court. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now take him away."

They watched as Tim was led way to the cells that was it the nightmare had ended. Yes there was still the court proceedings but that was a thought for another day. Max and Zoe walked out of the station to the car.

"Max. You still haven't told me the story of you and Tim."

"Zoe really not now. I haven't got the strength or right mind set. I will tell you, I'll have to tell you before the case goes to court but for now let's just be happy. I've got you back and you've got me. We have the rest of our lives ahead. Just for today let's leave the past in the past. Which is exactly where it belongs.

* * *

**so this is that last official chapter but 21 will be the prequel and Tim's motive will be revealed xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I'm going to add this one last chapter in to help complete the story. Throughout reading this fic you have only been given certain details about Tim and the relationship between max and time that were relevant to the plot. But know I'm going to enlighten you on Tim's motives and why he sought revenge.**

* * *

**_Prequel_**

* * *

"come on Max, we are waiting" a 15 year old Tim called to his best friend as he stood hand in hand with his girlfriend Maya.

"Sorry I'm coming don't get your nickers in a twist." Max replied picking up his bag and making his way over to the other two.

They walked out of the school gates and onto the main road outside of school. They all began walking along chatting about the days lessons and not for a moment did his eyes leave his girlfriend's face. It was obvious to everyone that he clearly adored her. And max was more than pleased for his best friend, to have found someone like Maya.

Tim lived about fifteen minutes away from school and Maya and max live just around the corner from each other. As usual when they reached Tim's house he kissed Maya goodbye, said bye to max before heading inside. Then Maya and max carried on walking. They'd known each other for a few years before staring high school and had always been friends but max had never seen Maya in any other way, and this was a good thing since she was 'going out' with his best mate.

As the pair walked on they rounded the corner and stopped at then road side, looking left and right before stepping out to cross. Out of the corner of his eye max saw a car coming speeding towards them, he reached out to grab Maya but he missed her jumper.

"Maya watch out" he screamed after her!

But it was too late no sooner had she heard max calling her and turned round to see what was going on she was thrown up into the air as the car collided with her. Max stood still in complete shock, he heard her body hit the ground and the car quickly drove off. Max raced to her side. He couldn't see if she was breathing. He pulled out his phone and rang an ambulance. He didn't dare move his hands were shaking and he was covered in her blood. The pool on the floor grew as he waited, clinging on to her hand, he began to talk to her.

"Maya come on you have to be okay! I need you to wake up Maya can you hear me."

The ambulance finally arrived and max was told to wait out of the way. After what seemed to be an eternity, one of the paramedics made his way over to max.

"Hello there, I'm sorry to inform you that your friend Maya didn't make it. She died as soon as the car hit her so she would have felt no pain. Do you know where her parents live?"

"Yeah I do. Shall I go and get them?"

"No thank you, could you just write the address sown and we will send a police officer and a family lesean around to the house"

Max did as he was asked before taking his phone out of his pocket and texting the new to Tim.

'Um I'm not really sure how to say this but I've got some bad news. I'm so sorry it really just an accident. On the way home after leaving your house Maya got hit by a car that just drove a way. And now she's. She didn't make it Time. Maya is dead.'

After hitting the send button max sank to the curb. Was this his fault could he have saved her. All these questions and yet no one had the answers. Tim came running down the street tears flooding down his face. He rushed past max who tried to stop him and stopped beside the lifeless body of his girlfriend. He knelt down taking her bluish hand in his, placing a kiss upon her skin. This would be the last time he'd ever get to hold her hand, he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not now not ever.

* * *

Every day after that fateful accident Tim secretly blamed Max for the death of Maya, although he never cared to admit it. They stayed friends to keep the peace but Tim never recovered fully from the loss. After leaving high school they went their separate ways, trying to put the past behind them and start again. But Max knew deep down that Tim had never forgiven him for that day and when he saw him again all those feelings all that emotion all those memories he'd tried so hard to forget came rushing back.

After seeing max and how he'd managed to move and yet Tim was still stuck. Stuck in the life he'd lead at 15. He resented the fact that Max was happy with Zoe and wanted to show him the true meaning of pain. The true meaning of losing someone you love and telling yourself day after day night after night that they'll be okay that they'll come back that your life is just one huge nightmare and then waking up to the realisation that no in fact it's your reality.

And now even after all those years of Tim blaming him and max blaming himself he finally knew that it wasn't his fault. And now Tim is paying for his wrong doing. He tried to destroy Max's happiness like he taught max had his. But max had Zoe back and that meant one thing, max wasn't to blame for the death of Maya it was just a freak accident nothing could have been done to prevent it.

Zoe was home all safe and sound, back in Max's arms where she belonged. Tim would be getting the help he needs and max could finally sleep in peace knowing that the love of his life was no longer in any danger. It was going to be a longer road to recovery for Zoe, so for now this story would be one for a rainy day.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I really hope everyone has enjoyed this fic, I would love to hear your overall thoughts of this story xx please review xx**


End file.
